Talk:Koharu Minami/@comment-27702860-20190725011402/@comment-27702860-20190725065747
Well did I just screw up the formatting! Let me fix it: It isn't like if Minami wouldn't have "considered" in the past to spend time with Tomoko's group, even if was just for having lunch with Mako, and maybe, only maybe, she would have butted into group if it weren't because Tomoko brought to table those tropes of shojo and shonen manga. As I pontificate below, Minami sees people as either "winners/popular" and "losers/prey" with "prey" as in targets to attack and ridicule. I think she feared in that chapter that even being around Tomoko, whom she views to be a "loser," would make her a "loser!" And I'm now picturing Ucchi and Asuka joining forces for punishing Minami in a-for-nothing-sane way. I'm really sick. In all seriousness, that may be what it takes: a few girls, particularly one as popular as Katō, confronting her. One of Uchi's problems is her selfishness. It causes her to throw tantrum but also ignore the feelings of others. Not just her friends, but the way she treated Yuri during the ride. Though I will give this to Uchi, she later talks to Yuri asking if she is "alright" with Mako going off with Minami. All of the characters are flawed, and they all probably need some serious therapy! Anyways, I do not think Uchi gives a sufficient [CENSORED - Ed.] about Minami to actually try to help her. That is a good theory, though I think it would need more cringe material which twists fate and consequently that force those two to being together. Hey, it took me a bit to make up a scenario. I am sure there are some Tomoko X Koharu Yuri Fans out there . . . that I do not want to meet! It's a collateral effect of Tomoko's ability for burning a strong impressionin those ones whom she interacts with. That and the fact she tends to draw "rotten" people around her, an allegory which was made seemingly in that fishing moment of chapter 121. True, but the people are not so much "rotten" as "real kids with teenage issues." All of them hang out with Tomoko now because she is not a Minami. She is not cruel to them . . . unless it is Kotomi! Minami does not value that, so I do not see her approaching Tomoko. I think, in there own way, Yoshida, Yuri, and even Hina appreciate that Tomoko did not move on. Obviously Yuri has "abandoment issues," but even Yoshida who bristles at Tomoko calling her a "delinquent" and all of that, notices that Tomoko hangs around and, aside from asking about her panties, does not denigrate her. Minami does not care about any of them, and I think it shows. My Theory . . . which is Mine: I have wondered about the gossip in a school. NT do not show it, but we do get glimpses. For example, "Three Legged Race" guy knows about Tomoko and Dick Pick Gate. Everyone in the second year knows about Tomoki and Gropegate. Soooooooooo . . . do some think Tomoko is a lesbian? It would explain Uchi's assumption that everyone should understand what the fuck "kimoi" means! It might explain Katō's interest in her if we take her confession that she always wanted to "play like real girls" in that she sees Tomoko as a willing opportunity. No disrespect to Katō; Tomoko saw Shizuku as an opportunity to discuss sex with someone whom she assumes has actually had sex! The point of that is I suspect gossip about Minami has spread. Which could be either good or bad, a fan made a doujinshi about how would it be situation if Ucchi could come back in time until day of Kyoto school trip, remarking moments such as "bush trimming", hiking along Fushimi Inari and shower incident. Now that I think about that, in back cover of Volume 13, we already saw Minami's reaction of shock at watching how Tomoko was accompanied by her classmates. I suspect back at the Kyotō Trip Uchi was unaware of her own sexuality. I have already built a few Walls of Text on what I think Uchi hoped or expected from Tomoko was to guide her through "disgusting" for all sorts of reasons. Anyways, she clearly was not "ready" for that then. She could not be like Sayaka and ask Tomoko a frank question like, "do you like girls, Tomoko?" or "Did you like the way I shaved myStop that! - Ed." For Minami, Tomoko's apparent popularity shatters her belief on how one becomes popular. Now that I think of it, Minami does not give a shit about people. Tomoko has slowly started to over many chapters. Which brings us to: Minami is some who is constantly demeaning Tomoko because she still sees her as a former loser loner who always acts all high and mighty. Notice how the only one who views Tomoko as "high and mighty" is Minami? Minami reads her own pathology upon Tomoko: Minami is or was smug and proud at being "popular" which she held against "losers" so when she sees Tomoko appear "popular" it hurts her. I wonder how she would have reacted of seeing crowd who was awaiting for Tomoko and Yoshida affter their suspension period, I day, even Reina and Anna were surprised about the amount of girls present in the courtyard. I think she may have handled it worse than Uchi handled learning that Tomoko was not in her class! I think for Minami, "popular" = "being above others." Those "above" are "special" and look down on "losers." Her misjudgment is similar to Uchi deeming that being attracted to girls is "disgusting," but at least Uchi tries, in her own way, to work through that. Minami fears being a "loser." She thinks, as any bully and sociopath, the only way to "win" is for others to "fail." As I pontificated earlier, I thought Minami's Moment of Clarity- Ed. was when Akane called her out, and she walked away crying. Where are all the Mako X Minami fans! Mako shows more concern for "Little Fang'd Bitch" than she ever shows Yoshida! But no. No growth from Minami. So I do not know. She may need an "intervention" akin to confronting an alcoholic or country western music fan where friends and family confront the addict with his behavior. However, said family and friends have to actually care enough to intervene. Does anyone, other than Mako, care about Minami now? That and I think Katō has a hole already dug in her basement for her! ��